1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the manufacture of fibrous articles and more particularly to a method for manufacturing thermoplastic resin pre-impregnated fiber structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Environmental protection is a practice of protecting the environment, on individual, organizational or governmental level, for the benefit of the natural environment and/or humans. Due to the pressures of population and technology the biophysical environment is being degraded, sometimes permanently. Thus, many governments in the world began placing restraints on activities that caused environmental degradation. Further, activism by the environmental movement has created awareness of the various environmental issues.
Fiber-reinforced plastic (FRP) is a composite material made of a polymer matrix reinforced with fibers. The fibers are usually fiberglass, carbon, or aramid, while the polymer is usually an epoxy, vinylester or polyester thermosetting plastic. FRPs are commonly used in the aerospace, automotive, marine, and construction industries. FRPs are a category of composite plastics that specifically use fibrous materials to mechanically enhance the strength and elasticity plastics. The original plastic material without fiber reinforcement is known as the matrix. The matrix is a tough but relatively weak plastic that is reinforced by stronger stiffer reinforcing filaments or fibers. The extent that strength and elasticity are enhanced in a FRP depends on the mechanical properties of both the fiber and matrix, their volume relative to one another, and the fiber length and orientation within the matrix.
Thermosetting plastic is polymer material that irreversibly cures. The cure may be done through heat, through a chemical reaction, or irradiation such as electron beam processing.
Thermoset materials are usually liquid or malleable prior to curing and designed to be molded into their final form, or used as adhesives. However, typical processes of manufacturing fibrous articles of thermoset materials are disadvantageous because additional steps such as filling surface cavities and polishing surface are required. This can adversely increase the manufacturing time and cost. Further, pollution often occurs.
A conventional process of manufacturing fibrous articles impregnated with thermoset resin is disadvantageous due to high energy consumption, time consuming steps, and low quality.
To the worse, thermoset materials are difficult of being recycled. Its disposal can cause pollution (e.g., air pollution) to the environment even by using the advanced technology.
A method for manufacturing thermoplastic resin pre-impregnated fibrous structure of the invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby. In addition, the method of the invention can eliminate drawbacks associated with the prior art techniques.